King or pawns
by DarkGoddess2002
Summary: Is the Hermione we know the real Hermione? A dark HHR, but be warned it's diffrent and might offend some please be careful.


A/N This is a Dark Hermione story with a twist on the usual Dark HHR. Hermione is not the goodie two shoes in this. And I warn you if you're a Weasley fan don't read. Slightly smuttier than Gilded cage.

I once heard a expression that even today sticks with me. "We are pawns or kings." I don't remember where I heard it, it might have even been a movie, but it is so true.

Ronald Weasley is without a doubt a pawn. A most pathetic nearly useless pawn that I only have one reason to use. And I use the boy often and well, and will continue to use him until he is no longer of use. Then I will dispose of him quickly and cleanly, and without pain.

It's the least I can do for his most appreciated service.

A service that I utilise even now. With my back braced against the wall my leg hooked over his shoulder, and him on his knees, his very clever tongue working me into a frenzy. I reach down, fisting my hand in his ghastly red hair and grinding myself against his talented mouth. The man might be more incompetent than a rock but as a stress reliever there's no one better.

A small nip is all it takes to sending me toppling over the edge into a well deserved and much needed orgasm.

After sufficiently recovering I unhook my leg and release Ron's hair allowing him to get to his feet. Fumbling slightly he grabbed my breast in his meaty paw, squeezing to hard.

"Stop it." I snap, slapping his hand away.

Ron grinned at me and I barely managed to stop a sneer. Idiot, why hadn't I trained him to simply give what I want and then leave me the fuck alone? Oh yes because the mumbling bumbling incompetent idiot was to stupid to be trained.

"You weren't saying 'stop' before, now were you, love?"

"I'm not your love, and just because I let you get me off, doesn't give you leave to fondle me."

The smile slipped a little, his eyes darkening. "Hermione, you know the only reason I did that was because-"

"You thought I'd let you fuck me?" I broke in and did smirk when he goggled at my swearing. "No Ron, I never intended to let you fuck me."

Not that I hadn't let him in the past, but I had quickly found out that he's too boorish to truly be a good lover. Fumbling and sobering over me like a dog. No, there were other more talented men when I wanted to be fucked.

"Hermione, you can't do that to a boy. I did you a favour,"

I pat his cheek. "I know Ron and I'm doing you a favour too."

I pull out my wand pointing it at Ron. "Obliviate!"

I quickly modify his memory so he now thinks that we spent the afternoon paying chess. Really, he could make it a little more difficult for me. I haven't had a good challenge in ages.

Not since Voldemort was stopped once and for all. Now that was a challenge trying to find his horcruxs, I have little hope of such a challenge again. I may have wanted Voldemort dead just as much as anyone but I had to admit the man was a genius. Smart and powerful he was just like me. Too bad he had been so much of egomaniac to share such power. And far too short sighted to see his ideas couldn't possibly be upheld. Ah well I would have never tolerated being a pawn.

I am a king in life. Well- a queen.

Soon everything will be ready, soon I will reach my rightful place. Finally the wizarding world will not be lead by brainless men.

I only needed to do one more thing and everything would be in place. And I would have everything I want.

I can thank Voldemort for making this just so damned easy for me. He and his minions had somehow managed to decimate most of the Ministry. Most Auror's are dead or so severely injured they were no threat. Everyone who was powerful enough to put a kink in my plan was now dead. The rest I had killed myself.

I had killed Mad-eye myself. It had been a true pleasure, his so called "constant vigilance" hadn't saved him when I slit his throat. I'd stood above him, watching him choke on his own blood asking him where is Constant vigilance was then. A angry wizard who had been put into prison because of him. So simple.

By all the gods killing Umbridge had almost been orgasmic, not to mention poetic. She was to stupid to be a hindrance, but she annoyed me. Using the quill she had used on Harry had been inspired. Putting her under the Imperius curse and making her write in her own blood, "I'm a brainless cow" until she bled out had made me laugh to watch. It had been a hard choice whether or not to throw her to the centaurs or not. I simply disposed of her body. No one missed her.

Killing Hagrid had been hard, I felt a small twinge of regret in doing so, he was basically harmless but I knew he'd never stand for what I had planned. I did what I had to. I have to congratulate myself when I went to his half brother Gwap and told him it was Rufus Scimgeour that had poisoned the half giant. Scimgeour was nothing more then a smear when Gwap was done. Of course as a concerned citizen I had to told the Ministry, who in turn sent out to kill Gwap. Thus sealing my alliance with the giants. It had been to easy to manipulate the Ministry. As a added bonus I was given a award.

However Draco Malfoy had been my favourite by far, even over Umbridge. Not feeding dear Buckbeak for a few days then throwing in Malfoy and letting nature take it's course. Although, like Umbridge it had been hard choice between Buckbeak and throwing him to werewolves, but he'd nearly gotten Buckbeak beheaded so I thought Buckbeak needed some payback. And how could I have any blame, it's just a 'tragic' mauling.

Of course the werewolves got their share in Severus Snape. A little tip of the hat to poor Remus, who had died heroically in the war. Another 'tragic' mauling.

Then came to the Weasley family. Annoying bunch who's sheer breeding capability is only outdone by their sheer lack of brains. After the war they had become a fairly respected family, so they had to go.

The Weasley twins hadn't been hard, all I had to do was slip a little nitro-glycerine into one of their experiments and BOOM! accidental death. So sad.

Charlie Weasley, eaten by one his dragons it seems he'd forgotten to wash thoroughly after cutting up the cow for the dragon's dinner. Unusual but not unheard of. There wasn't enough left of him to detect any sleeping draft.

Thankfully Bill, Percy, Mr and Mrs Weasley all died in the war.

Ron I had use for still, so he was safe- for now. Which just left little Ginny, stupid little bint. I don't know what to do with her. But I don't think I want to kill her. No, that would be far to simple. Perhaps turn her into a slave to serve me. See how long she could last. The pampered princess of the Weasley family. Never had to do anything. Everything handed to her. To stupid to realize that a talking diary isn't good. Shame Tom didn't finish his job down in the Chamber of Secrets. More pleasure for me.

We'll see how long her looks last doing actual work.

Everything was ready. My followers are poised to strike, all I need to do is give the word and a massive attack on the Ministry, the Daily Profit, the Quibbler, and Hogwarts. I have three times the followers Voldemort did.

Although unlike Voldemort most of mine are half blood, pureblood and of course muggleborn. Also the vast majority are women. They were tired that the wizarding world treated the like they were less then the pure-blooded males. I told them I would rectify this. No one other than myself would have more power. They would all be below me.

I know there will be those unwilling to submit, but they could be dealt with quickly. I feel that most will see things my way.

Of course that might be because over the last two years since Voldemort's downfall, I've been, though some vary loyal servants, spiking pumpkin juice, firewhiskey, and butterbeer with a very mild potion that will make any who drink it more amenable to my will. Nothing strong enough for detection, but enough so over the years all but the strongest of wills will do anything I want.

Of course there will be a few who have stronger wills but most of the wizarding world are nothing more than sheep who want someone to lead them. And I am more than willing to take up the task.

I've made arrangements for those who could oppose me. They will be dealt with in a very public manner, showing everyone what will happen to any who oppose me.

There is one, though I'm not willing to kill.

Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived.

Yes he was a thorn in my side, I didn't want to kill him. We'd started dating only a few months ago, of course he was one of the few who's will was strong enough so he was utterly unaffected. At first I had been infuriated that I had no control over him. But gradually I saw the benefit.

He loved me all on his own.

This produced a small thrill for me, Harry Potter loved me. Just for me. No spell, no potion just his own feelings. And I found much to my surprise after years of seeing him as just a friend that I loved him as well.

It put a kink in my plan.

Harry may love me, but I'm not so delusional to think that he would accept me taking the wizarding world over. He had spent nearly all his life trying to stop Voldemort doing just that.

Something had to be done about this. Thankfully I am the smartest witch of my age. Amortentia with a few modifications would be perfect. Harry would be obsessed just enough so he'd be more willing to overlook what I've done. And if necessary I could modify his memory.

With some surprise I find Harry in the entertainment room, watching a TV I charmed to work around magic. Had I known he was home I never would have used Ron. I have no problem using Ron but I do prefer my Harry.

Puling the small vile of the modified Amortentia I tip it into the glass of iced tea.

"I tried something new, Harry." I tell him, holding out the glass to him.

Harry gingerly takes the glass, eying it warily.

I snort in amusement. "It's nothing like when I tried to 'improve' that chocolate fudge."

Harry gingerly sniffs the glass. "Mmm, smells good, what did you do?" He takes another sniff. "Smells like you."

I try to look puzzled but I know exactly why it smells like me. "Me?"

Harry nods. "Like vanilla."

I laugh. "That's because I added just a splash of vanilla, try it."

He takes a hesitant sip. I watch as his eyes light up. "Wow, this is great." He tells me.

I smile, yes, it tastes great but it's part of the Amortentia's effect it would tasted good if I gave him pigs blood. I smile as he gulps it.

When he's finished he smacks his lips. And looks at me, his eyes darkening slightly.

I feel a thrill, it's already working, time to test it.

"It's really Amortentia, you know." I tell him bluntly.

"Really?" He asks, glancing at the empty glass.

I nod. "Yes."

Harry shrugs, reaching for me. "Don't care, just want you now."

I grin, oh yes, it's going to go well.

Harry reaches under my robe, feeling me. "Your already wet."

I smile. "Yes, just before I came to you I let Ron eat me out." I tell him bluntly, waiting for his reaction.

Harry growls and tries to stand. "I'll kill him."

I laugh delightedly, but pull him back to the couch. "I'll let you kill him later, right now I want you to fuck me."

For a few moments there was a war in his eyes on whether he should go find Ron or take me up on my offer. I help with the decision when I pull him down, brushing my hand over the bulge in his robe. He groans and pulls me onto his lap.

"I'll kill Ron after."

"I'll let you."

Yes wouldn't it be delightfully ironic for Harry to kill Ron? Over me? Plain little mudblood bookworm, plain Jane? Maybe I'll have him kill Ginny too, let him kill the girl he used to date? The little bitch who had the gall to be snotty with me? Yes, I think it would be lovely.

I push Harry's robe out of the way, mine up, quickly straddling him, and sinking down onto him, biting my lip as his full length enters me. Good gods is he thick.

Catching his mouth into a kiss I start to ride him. First long, slow strokes gradually getting faster until I release his lips and grab my ankles, and arch my back letting him sink deeper then ever, hitting that sweet spot that had me seeing stars.

I vaguely feel Harry grabbing my hips and helping me slam down into him.

It doesn't take long before I come, moaning loudly, feeling my body pulse around his length. Harry comes soon after, yelling my name, his fingers biting into my hips, which will leave bruises, but I don't care.

I collapse against his chest, listing to his thundering heart beat.

"I love you." He whispers.

I smile. "I love you too Harry."

We stay like that for several minutes, catching our breath. Harry's arms loosely hold me and I feel content. Like this was all I need in the world to be happy.

All too soon reality breaks in though our little bubble of bliss when the clock chimes the hour.

"I have to go." I tell him, standing.

I straiten my robes and cast a cleaning spell on myself.

Harry looks up at me, blearily. "What do you have to do?"

"Just a few errands."

"Where?"

I catch his eye. "The Ministry, the Daily Profit, the Quibbler, and then to Hogwarts."

"Busy day."

I smirk. "You have no idea." I bend down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "You get some rest, we have a party to get to tonight."

Harry's forehead scrunches in confusion. "A party?"

I smile. "I victory party."

Harry nods. "Ok."

I leave him looking sated and tired, walking down the halls of Grimmauld Place. I pass Ron who was actually reading a book and I smirk coldly but was sure to wipe off my face before he looks up.

"Harry's taking a nap, so don't bother him, ok?"

Ron nods. "You going out?"

"Some things to do." I look over at the clock. "You should invite Ginny over tonight. I'm having a party."

Ron nods, looking eager. "Ok, what time?"

"About nine. But you can come later."

Ron looks pleased. I turn to leave the room, continuing on my way.

We are pawns or kings.

Then I will be a empress among pawns.

A/N Erm, that's not exactly the way I wanted to go with this one, a little darker then I wanted. But I like it. So many stories (Some of my own included) show Hermione as a victim, but I wanted her strong, in charge, taking the place of men. You can say this is my own way of letting Hermione get her revenge. There won't be any more, but if anyone wants to pick up from where I left off, feel free, just please let me know so I can read it, I do love Dark HHR.

Just in case anyone is wondering, yes, she wins.

If you read, please review.


End file.
